


A Careful Selection of Grail Candidates, With Love

by goldenteaset



Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Implied Gilgamesh/Saber/Diarmuid, Multi, Polyamory, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Who knew Ritsuka's Grail-harem would be so agreeable about new candidates? (Well,mostnew candidates, anyway.)
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Fate Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	A Careful Selection of Grail Candidates, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fate Week 2021 Day 3, prompt "Grail"! One day I really should write out some semblance of what "my" Ritsuka's harem actually looks like, because it's getting quite complicated. ^^;
> 
> Also I did my best to make it so that each part of the letter was distinct! (It's just difficult when two of the three speak so formally...)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FGO.

_Dear Master,_

_It has come to our attention that, having already given a Grail to one as esteemed as I_ and _to my equally-esteemed wife, Saber (who we both adore very much), you intend to bequeath another Grail to someone else. And of course, why would you not? A Master such as yourself may do with her treasures as she wishes. That is all quite expected._

_However! In our position as your most cherished Servants, Saber and I feel that we must advise you before you make a rash decision with such a priceless relic. Especially since certain mongrels are quite…morally dubious. (All of which is to say: for the love of Heaven and Earth, DO NOT GRAIL THAT BOMB-LOVING DEMON._

_**NO** , NOT EVEN AS A JOKE.)_

_But such things aside, we felt it prudent to create a list of potential Grail-worthy Servants, in case you were dithering again. The executioner you esteem so highly also lent his assistance, as with his long time in your service he received a Grail ahead of us. He knows your tastes well._

_Master (this is Saber writing): I humbly request that you consider one of my Knights of the Round Table. They have proven their loyalty to myself and you a hundred times over by now, and each one cherishes you in their own way. Sir Bedivere in particular has shown exemplary skill in aiding you around Chaldea, and to my knowledge is still savoring the chocolates you gave him last Valentine’s Day. A Grail would be a welcome token of gratitude._

_On the topic of knights: Saber Diarmuid is someone both Gilgamesh and I can vouch for. Even this early in his Summoning he has vigorously defended you to the last multiple times now. He cares for you very much, despite his claims of a “brutish heart” that finds words of love difficult. (He does himself little credit.) He is a worthy opponent and_ [the following words have been whited out] _comrade-in-arms, and worthy of the Grail._

_—Master, this is Charles-Henri Sanson. On behalf of the Queen of France, I suggest Marie. Like me, she has been in your service for a long time, and provided the finishing blow against Goetia. She may not say so aloud…but a Grail from you would bring her joy._

_—If I may be so bold, if you wish to "Grail for romance", I’d add Achilles. Being what Mademoiselle Osakabehime calls “dere-dere with a hint of tsun”, he would never put himself on this list. (He’d put Atlante in a heartbeat.) However, given how prone he is to proclaiming his loyalty to you on one knee, or taking you on chariot rides through the sky, I’ll vouch for him._

_That is all fine in its own way. However! I, the King of Heroes,_ insist _that you Grail my beloved friend. Why haven't you yet? Here is a comprehensive list explaining why, in case you needed a reminder of their magnificence:_

[The list is very, very long and exhaustive, starting with Enkidu’s laugh and ending with how exhilarating it would be to see them combust in happiness. It’s quite sweet.]

_As the King of Heroes has left his wife [citation needed] with little room, I will make this brief. Whatever your decision, we know that your affection for your Servants is unparalleled. As such, we know you will make the right choice. (We merely wished to help.)_

_We remain yours,_

_Saber, King Arturia Pendragon of Britain_

_King Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, Ruler of Uruk_

_And Charles-Henri Sanson_

_P.S. Please do not tell my dear friend about the list; I intend to regale them in person!_

_P.P.S. —In case it wasn't clear, I am relieved that you're in good health, Master._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
